Big Time Couples
by CassiTTMMMCSSPJ
Summary: Basically the 2 months skipped in my story 'Big Time Love'. James/OC Kendall/OC Recomend reading other story before. Read and Review!


James and I sat at the lunch table together as one by one each BTR member came to join us except for Kendall, who sheepishly walked behind Lauryn. We all knew they liked each other but they didn't have the guts to tell each other.

"Cassi was thinking we could walk down to Swayze Parkway after school." James said after we all collected around the table.

"And Carlos, yes we can stop for ice cream on the way." I assured him while he did a little mini-dance in his seat.

The rest of the day felt like forever and the announcements couldn't come on soon enough. We all met in the pod after we packed up and decided to ride Lauryn's bus to the library and walk from there. I sat with James, Carlos and Logan were in the seat behind us and Lauryn and Kendall had no choice but to sit together, we usually did this on purpose at lunch. I propped myself against the window draping my legs over James' lap. Lauryn was too embarrassed to make any conversation so by the time the bus left the school; they were both plugged into their IPods.

When we got to the library, Logan went to get a couple books and told us he would meet us later. The five of us started walking and James quickly took my hand and held it up to his chest. This was my favorite part of holding hands because it was our own way of telling each other we really cared about each other.

Like promised, we stopped by the ice cream shop. Carlos ran inside and James and I followed. Lauryn and Kendall sat next to each other on the bench outside. I quickly moved over to the highly tinted window which was the perfect spot for eavesdropping o them.

"So how's Ms. Tremblay treating you?" Lauryn asked him.

"She's actually not that bad. She's sweet, kind, smart, and beautiful." He moved his face closer to hers with every word.

"That doesn't sound like Ms. Tremblay…" She looked puzzled.

"Oops my mistake. I must have been talking about you." He was close enough to kiss her. Suddenly, the moment was ruined by Carlos running out of the ice cream shop screaming.

"YEAHHH PB CHOCO CHUNCK!" When we reached a good spot to sit down in the park, Logan had met with us again and was now chasing Carlos around to get his books back. James and I laid on our stomachs sharing a bowl of mint ice cream. We were in the perfect spot for hearing Lauryn and Kendall's conversation as they leaned against a large oak tree. .

"Sooo, do you have a boyfriend?"

"NO!"

James interrupted my focus with a loud whisper in my ear. "Don't worry; she'll be falling for him in a minute."

I rolled over laughing. "Why? Do I seem worried?" He motioned to the crushed Styrofoam cup that once held out ice cream. "I just really want them together." I kissed him before looking back over at them. In a matter of minutes, they too, were kissing.

~~Time Skip~~

The next morning, I met James and the guys at the table during breakfast. After a while, Lauryn joined us at the table. She sat down next to Kendall, but they didn't say anything about their new relationship, if they had one. They were probably still in that awkward stage that everyone went through at some point. James and I had it after our first date. At 7:15, we were told we could leave and get ready for classes. After we put our stuff away and were in homeroom, I noticed that Kendall and Lauryn were sending glances at each other. I narrowed my eyes s I saw them holding hands as they left the classroom. Why weren't they telling us anything?

Throughout the day, I kept zoning out, curious to why Kendall and Lauryn weren't telling us anything. By the time we got to art at the end of the day, James had noticed. When he was saying goodbye to me by my bus, he confronted me about it.

"You've been quiet today, what's wrong?"

"Lauryn didn't tell me about her relationship with Kendall yet. Has he said anything to you?"

He shook his head. "Maybe they just want to make sure it lasts first."

"Maybe." I kissed him goodbye and got on my bus. Maybe...

After spending all weekend texting James and Lauryn back and forth, I was exhausted. Lauryn was mad at me for not trusting her and James was extremely worried about me. I had also realized that maybe Lauryn and Kendall would tell me when they were ready. In homeroom, Lauryn was next to Kendall and still giving me the evil eye. At lunch, everyone was there except Lauryn and Kendall who were at their own table. Lauryn had a worried expression on her face which soon eased as Kendall took her hand.

~~~ART~~~

I had just started to sketch in art class when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It came from Lauryn.

"Can I talk to you over there?" She pointed to a light table in the corner of the room. I'm guessing that she didn't want James hearing whatever it was that she was going to tell me.

"So you know how you've been really on my lately about Kendall and I? The truth is…"

"You're dating."

She gaped at me. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "I saw you making out in the park. So tell me all the details. Is he a good kisser?"


End file.
